The present invention relates generally to an educational and novelty device for viewing bioluminescent algae. In particular, the present invention relates to a light bulb shaped viewing device containing bioluminescent algae.
With the recent resurgence in educating children in science, there is a growing need for devices to exhibit scientific processes and phenomenon in an interesting and educational manner. When demonstrating the scientific process phenomenon, the device should produce consistent results and the device should not pose a health hazard to those who are using the device.
One such scientific phenomenon that is particularly intriguing is luminescence. Prior art devices have attempted to encourage an interest in bioluminescence by placing bioluminescent algae in a clear cylindrical glass or plastic container to enable the bioluminescence to be viewed. The cylindrical container requires minimal care and provides a convenient means by which people can view bioluminescence.